


The Red Brute

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	1. Chapter 1

Part One of Two

Raphael and Reader

It had been a year since you had befriended four mutant turtles. A year since you found them scavenging the junk yard for parts for their genius brother while you were dropping off your destroyed bike for parts. A year since your first look into those golden orbs of raw emotion. A year since your life had been changed forever.

You hadn’t fallen in love him right away; actually it was quiet the opposite. For the first few months the big red brute named Raphael barely paid you any mind. When you would come down with a few fresh pies for the guys all you’d get was a deep grunt and a nod before her took four slices and went up to pound on his practice dummy or lift his weights. He was such a Debbie downer back then, a stick in the mud. You tried not to worry about it but what the fuck was his problem? At least you had his three wonderful brothers who were beyond attentive and eager to bond.

It wasn’t until that fateful day when something changed in him, in you….the day you almost died.

You could remember it like it was yesterday, it was a warm summer evening and you had snuck up on the roof of your apartment building and were sitting on the edge of the building taking in the sights and sounds of New York. The guys were out on patrol so you were planning on having a relaxing evening at home. Maybe a movie and a giant bowl of buttery popcorn would be in order.

The breeze on the roof was amazing lowering your sweltering body heat to a tolerable temperature. The A/C in your apartment had been on the fritz and the repair man couldn’t come to fix it until the next day. So you knew sleep would be a hard thing to obtain tonight. Maybe you should slip down to the lair for a cooler venue. It was tempting but you didn’t know when the guys would be back and you didn’t like being down there alone with Splinter. You loved that giant rat but he wasn’t the most entertaining host. He had tried to teach you meditation several times but you couldn’t seem to focus enough to bring you to the next plain. And you didn’t feel like another lesson tonight.

The normal honks of car horns and low humming of A/C units floated above the city streets to your ears. Even a few random yelled obscenities from the building next to you send a smile of amusement across your face. A soft buzzing in your back pocket alerted you to your phone and you slipped the thin phone from your pocket taping the screen to see a text from your mother.

“Don’t forget to bring a loaf of bread for lasagna on Saturday.” She reminded you. Hitting reply you reassured her you wouldn’t forget and closed the screen down but before you could put it in your back pocket again a sound pulled you from your current thoughts. Shouting and loud pops reverberated across the rooftops echoing in the open space and it seemed to be getting louder.

“What the hell is that?” you mumbled out loud getting to your feet being careful not to fall forward to your untimely death. Now the ruckus was thundering closer and you started to recognize the voices.

Donnie? It couldn’t be. Finally on the roof and off the ledge you turned around to see four large mutant turtle silhouettes hurtling towards you with several bodies on their heels. From what you could tell they had no idea you were on the next building. What the hell was going on?

Then you heard the pops again but they weren’t pops anymore, more like gun shots! Little flashes of light came from the mob close behind your friends and the unmistakable zing of a bullet came inches from your face.

“Fuck!”

Diving to the ground you avoided another bullet to your abdomen and watched all four of the turtles hurtle over the edge of the far building landing on yours. Their shells scraped on the rough surface of the roof as they rolled to their feet and readied themselves against the battle to come.

Should you say something? Should you let them know you were up there? Would it distract them? Before you could decide about 20 bodies collided with the four mutants and a brawl ensued.

“Mikey watch your back!” Leo yelled blocking an attack to the youngest carapace.

You found yourself enthralled with the sight of it all. You had seen them practice but never in a full blown battle. This was nothing compared to what you had seen below the streets. Their bodies moved with such precision and power, watching their muscles flex beneath the green pebbled skin. Their attacks and blocks executed with finesse. If this wasn’t a dire moment for them it would have been breathtaking. They were magnificent, but you knew that already. 

Then your eyes found Raphael, the giant powerhouse roared lunging forward tackling three of the strange man dressed in black to the roof. His massive arms pulsed with each punch he delivered sending each one of those men into the bliss of unconsciousness. As he got to his feet your eyes met and his golden orbs dilated in shock. The emotion that flashed over his usual irritated face was strange something you had never seen him express before. Fear? Was he actually scared? For what, scared for you?

His eyes moved to Leo who was too busy with his own handful of attackers to notice their friend huddled behind a cooling unit. Then his golden eyes shifted to Donnie and found he too was preoccupied along with Mikey who was currently struggling to keep his feet planted on the roof. As four set of arms were trying to push him from the safety of the roof down to the street several floors below. When his gaze returned to you, you motioned for him to help his little brother and sunk back behind the unit trying your best to keep hidden. The door to the building below was currently blocked with the shell of Leonardo who was trying his best to stay alive so you decided to stay put.

It was so loud and scary and you wanted to look to make sure your friends were alright but the preservation of your life kept you hidden away.

A loud shriek of Mikey made you jump and finally look over the cooling unit. That was a bad idea, just as your head rose into view one of the men attacking your friends caught sight of you and lunged forward toppling you over slamming your head on to the hard surface of the roof. Stars dancing in your vision and you suddenly felt queasy. His arms yanked you up and held you to him and that’s when you felt the cold sharp tip of blade press to the hollow of your throat. Dragging you from behind the large block of metal he brought you into view to the rest of the turtles.

“Freaks!” he screamed gaining their attention.

Now they were all aware of your presence and you felt like an idiot and a burden. All fighting from them stopped and they stared wide eyed waiting for the demand. Your hands moved to the man’s arm and gripped tightly trying to pry the sharp tip from your skin. His feet continued to pull you to the edge of the building and you could feel the wind begin to ruffle your hair as your reached the precarious edge.

“Drop your weapons freaks and come quietly, or else this pretty little lady becomes street pizza.”

Leo immediately held his hands up his katana raised in surrender. “Please don’t hurt her.” He pleaded ready to lay his weapons down. His blue eyes on you filled with apprehension.

Mikey had already tossed his nunchakus to the ground holding his hands in the air stepping closer to his leader in blue.

“Don’t.” you mouthed to Leo shaking your head. You wouldn’t be the reason for their downfall. Why did you have to be up here of all nights?

“Listen little miss but these freaks belong to the shredder and they’re going back to where they belong whether they like it or not.” The man hissed into your ear pressing the tip further into your neck just breaking the skin.

You sucked in a short gulp of air at the pain and looked back at your friends finding the red brutes gaze. It was intense as he stared at you his sai clenched in his hands. Fear was still prominent in his features and it was puzzling. He wouldn’t give you the time of day but now faced with your demise he was suddenly distraught at the thought of loosing you.

“I said drop them!” your capture screamed in your ear making you winch.

Your adrenaline was pumping through your veins now and you weren’t going down without a fight. You weren’t trained nor were you very strong but god help those men if they thought you would lie down and let them take your friends without any kind of fight. That fucking knife be damned you leaned to the hand holding the knife and sunk your teeth into his flesh and sent the heal of your shoe down on his toes.

He screamed in pain and lost his footing tumbling backwards taking you with him. Before you could do anything you came very aware of the situation as it spiraled out of control. The man knees connected with the roofs ledge and he went over dragging you down after him. The last thing you saw before you hurtled backwards was all four of the turtles rushing forward arms outstretched screaming your name all seeming to be going in slow motion.

The starry sky came into view and then you were upside down falling. You let out a yelp of panic and started to grab wildly at anything and everything. With a sudden jerk and a searing pain your fingers found purchase halting your descent but it ripped your arm out of its socket and slammed your ankle against the unforgiving metal of the rusted fire escape. The scream that erupted from your mouth echoed over several building reaching the turtles as they finally got to the edge. The sear panic in their eyes faded to relief seeing you hanging from a fire escape ladder, for the moment safe from danger.

With what strength you had in your uninjured arm you pulled yourself onto the fire escape clutching your screaming arm. “Finish them off and come get me!” you screamed waving them off. Leo, Donnie and Mikey gave you thumbs up and returned to the task at hand. The red brute on the other hand moved last eyeing you carefully his golden gaze lingering on you for a few moments longer before disappearing after his brothers.

After they had finished off the assholes that had attacked them it was Raphael who insisted on climbing down to retrieve you. His large arms gently cradled you against him making his way back up to his brothers, your injured arm rested in your lap while the other clung to him. Your fingers dug slightly into the dense muscles of his neck and your head settled in the crook of his neck. This was the first time you had gotten close to Raph and you took in his scent. It was musky with an unknown spice and leather; it made you squeeze your thighs together getting a little hot in his embrace. 

Donnie was ready to put your arm back in its socket once you two reached the roof. You could feel the reluctance from the red brute as Donnie ushered him to release you.

“You ready?” his deep but soft voice rumbled only to you.

You nodded your head and let him set your trembling legs on the roof once again bracing your weight on his thick arm. Weirdly enough you didn’t want him to let you go, he was warm and smelled so nice, but the throbbing pain in your arm reminded you it needed to be fixed.

You blushed when his arm relinquished its hold but slide slowly from your body staying connected as long as he could his fingers bushing the small of your back before all contact was lost. With a twist, pull and a howling scream for you, your arm was back to where it was supposed to be.

“What were you doing up here?” Leo finally asked curtly now the danger had passed.

“Leo, this is my building. I come up here often to watch the city.”

A sheepish look overcame the leader and he backed down, “Oh that’s right.”

Donnie turned you around looking for any other wounds and examined your hand extensively before turning to his eldest brother. “She should come home with us tonight just in case they come back.”

Leo nodded in agreement and before you could protest you were back in Raphael’s arms and on your way to the lair. Your fingers tapped on his plastron and he made eye contact.

“I can walk you know?”

“Yeah I know….I …..this is faster.” Raphael grumbled unwilling to let you down.

You had spent the night in the lair on the couch and when you woke up in the middle of the night to pee you had found the red brute sleeping on the recliner a few feet from you. As quietly as you could you watched the gargantuan turtle sleep, his scared lips parted slightly releasing calm rhythmic breaths with his slumber. Your eyes wandered over him taking in each scar and bulging muscle memorizing his impressive form.

That night something inside of you had stirred for him and from what you could tell it had in him as well. You couldn’t get the look on his face when you fell, out of your mind. Each of the turtles looked terrified when you went over but there was something else behind those golden eyes. Something more that you wanted to experience. His rough exterior and standoffish attitude hid something and you planned to find out.

As you made your way to the bathroom you let your hand ghost over his arm and did a double take when he moaned adjusting in his sleep and your name escaped his lips.


	2. Part Two

Part Two of Two

Raphael and Reader

Warning: Smutty smut smut

Over the next few months Raphael had started to come out of his isolation little by little. You would catch him looking at you and when you would lock eyes he would turn away and hastily leave the room. He was illusive which always made you yearn for his company more than the others. He would show his intimidating presence more often coming out to eat the pizzas you would bring down or the large batch of homemade cookies. His deep grunt indicated his appreciation while his golden eyes burned a hole right into your soul. 

You began to notice he would try nonchalantly to come in contact with you as he passed you in the lair. You would feel his finger run over the side of your thigh and you could have sworn he was scenting the air as he passed by.

One night you have come over to watch the newest movie Donnie had downloaded with the guys. Grabbing your bowl of popcorn Mikey had made especially for you and a can of pop, you took your spot on the couch next to the orange banded terrapin snuggling into the over used piece of furniture. Usually Leo took up residence next to you but the heavier weight that dipped the couch next to you indicated Raphael had plopped down next to you. The next thing you knew his green hand was digging into your bowl. You watched in disbelief while the usually aloof turtle grabbed a handful of white little puffs of corn and pop them in his mouth. Your mouth hung open in shock at the boldness of the red brute and you could see it amused him to know end, the corner of his mouth curving into a wicked smile.

“You gonna do something about it?” He rumbled playfully grabbing another handful.

“Don’t tempt me ya big galoot.”

Raphael’s luscious thunderous laughter sent a wave of tightness to the pit of your stomach making you clench your thighs together to smother the heat his deep voice produced. The more time you spent with the red brute the more you noticed the subtle changes in your body. When he was close to you, you could smell him, the unique musk that was his. It made your body react in ways you never thought it would.

You had been with men before so sex was nothing new to you but none had affected you like the turtle in red. All Raph had to do was speak softly or touch your skin just a bit and you could feel the heat pool between your legs. It was embarrassing what he did to you. Thankfully you didn’t think he noticed your new found attraction to him. Or maybe he did, these gentle brush bys and rumbling could be his way of having fun with you, teasing your growing need for him.

Even your dreams were beginning to betray you, the flashes of imagines of him above you sweaty, devouring your mouth with his, thrusting wildly inside of you taking you to new heights of ecstasy. Closing your eyes you could hear his heavy breathing the animistic growls and grunts as he pounded into you biting your collar bone as he erupted deep within you. God you needed to pull yourself together he was sitting right next to you. Biting your lip you tried to calm your rising heart beat and crossed your legs trying to cover your raging arousal.

You tried to concentrate on the movie that was playing in front of you and you adjusted yourself unintentionally leaning a little on Raph. Your shoulder was now leaning on his wide bicep and felt the muscle flex under the green pebbled skin.

The sudden shift next to you and a deep intake of breath through his nose made you aware you might have been found out. A low rumble you have never heard before emanated deep within Raphael’s chest but he made no other movements besides resting his large arm next to you his fingers outstretched touching your outer thigh. That did not help your situation. Not in the slightest. Where he was touching you was starting to heat up to molten temperatures and it was all you could focus on.

You could have sworn his breathing had increased and out of the corner of your eye you could see his hard jaw line clench and his golden eyes dilate. You had to get up; you needed a few minutes to collect yourself so you excused yourself to use the bathroom.

“You want me to pause the movie?” Mikey called over the couch to you.

“No Mikey keep it going I won’t be long.”

Splashing water over your face you looked at your red flushed cheeks and you took a few deep breaths closing your eyes to concentrate. “Calm down you hormone filled bitch in heat.” You snapped at yourself internally. “There is no way he would want you. He’s a walking goliath of testosterone and would want nothing to do with your weak ass.” One last final deep breath and you opened the door exiting into the dark hallway making your way back to your friends and the movie no doubt half way over by now.

Before you could turn the corner to the main room of the lair you were grabbed by the back of your neck and pulled back pressed against the wall. Too caught off guard you barley made out the mammoth silhouette of Raphael as he leaned down crushing your mouth with his. His scent overcame you making you punch drunk with the intoxicating aroma that assaulted your senses. His broad tongue ran over your bottom lip pressing forward demanding entrance into your mouth and you moaned happily giving the brute what he wanted.

Again that low growl rumbled from deep within his throat enticing another moan from you as he pressed more of his body against you. That almost inaudible sound rolled through your body making your core throb painfully in need, an unquenchable thirst for the red brute. There was no denying it now, now that his own desire was now known. You arms finally caught up with your reeling mind registered what was happening and went around his thick neck deepening the kiss.

Then you could feel it, the hardening shaft straining for release in his pants, his hand reached down lifting your leg giving his hips somewhere to settle. His mouth left yours and latched onto the hollow of your throat nipping and licking at the flesh making your breath catch in your throat. His hips began to move rubbing the now rock hard member against your warm dripping core. He could feel it, he could feel the heat beckoning him to rip your pants off and breach you. You could tell his growing desire by his raged breathing and soft grunts as he created the delicious friction between your bodies.

Rolling your head back in submission he growled pulling your shirt down just enough to expose your color bone and latched onto it making you groan with the pain and oddly enough pleasure from his teeth marking you.

“Raph.” You whispered trembling between him and the wall, clawing at his shoulders trying desperately to bring him closer.

“Is this what you want?” his voice was low and gravely licking at the mark he had just created. “I can smell you Y/N, I can almost taste it, I want to taste it. Can you feel me? Can you feel my throbbing need for your heat? I want to be so far deep in your dripping pussy that it’s painful. I’ve tried the past few months to forget it, forget the need I have for you. I’ve tried staying away from you. Keep you safe from my carnal desires. Your smell makes me crazy, has since the first day we met. But I can’t fight it any longer now that I can smell your need for me too. Fuck, so close to you, so close to your warmth.” He was panting now his hips still thrusting against you driving you unknowingly to an orgasm. His scent combined with his deep voice confessing his need for you and the friction, dear god the mouth-watering friction it was making you see stars and then it hit you, hit you hard. Thankfully he saw it coming at the last second and slanted his mouth back over yours drinking down your moans as your orgasm ripped through you.

When Raphael felt you come down from your high he released your mouth. “Fuck.” He mumbled licking his lips. “Your smell is more intense after an orgasm.” You could feel him shaking trying to get himself back under control. But you didn’t want him in control; you wanted him wild with unbridled passion fucking you senseless into oblivion.

Your head was swimming and you looked into his golden eyes burning with unspent desire. Taking one hand from around his neck, you slipped in between you both dipping below his waist band wrapping your fingers around his pulsating rod of flesh. You smiled hearing him hiss through clenched teeth feeling your hand squeeze his straining erection.

“Fuck.” He growled under his breath thrusting into your hand.

Your mouth went dry feeling his large hot length in your hand; you could actually feel it throb in your grasp. You wanted it, and you wanted it now. “Please.” You whispered giving his length a firm squeeze.

You felt him stiffen, his breathing stopping all together. “What?”

“Please Raphael I need you right now. I can’t……I need you inside me.”

He only paused for a minute and hastily lifted your other leg wrapping them around his waist and headed towards his room closing and locking the door behind you both. Crushing his mouth to yours again the red brute laid you both down on his bed, his hand quickly making quick work of your shirt breaking the searing kiss just enough to pull it over your head.

You knew he would have trouble with your bra, hell sometimes even you did so you arched your back and bent your arms behind you removing the lacey black garment tossing it haphazardly down next to the bed. Pulling from your mouth Raphael looked down at your breasts now free from their confinement and wasted no time devouring them with his warm enthusiastic mouth.

Grasping his head you tried your best to stay quiet as his mouth sucked the sensitive tip of your breast into his mouth running his burning tongue along the budding flesh. Goosebumps raced across your exposed skin as he moved to the next mound growling as he latched onto the next brown peak. You bit your lip suppressing a whimper feeling his hands travel down your sides and hook on your pants. With a pop his mouth let go of your breast and hoisted your hips up pulling your pants and underwear up and off with one fluid motion.

Fully naked laying before him you watched Raphael’s golden eyes dilate; his shaking hands pushed himself back off the bed and fumbled with his shorts. Untying the white belt that kept his shorts up he pulled the garment down freeing his throbbing length to the cool air of his bedroom.

Your eyes took all of him in and let out a shaky breath propping yourself up on your elbows. For some reason he suddenly looked unsure and vulnerable but his faltering hand reached for his shaft and gave it a few pumps closing his eyes at the frication. You were aching and needed him like a drowning woman needed air.

His confidence returned seeing your desire still there after showing himself to you. He crawled back on the bed like a deadly tiger approaching its prey. His hands slide up your calves to your thighs spreading them revealing your core to his heated gaze.

“I can’t wait to taste ya, fuck I want this so bad.”

The elbows that were holding your weight gave out sending you back to the bed as his tongue delved into your warmth dragging his tongue over your folds finding the bud at the hood of your sex. Sucking into his mouth you arched at the overwhelming sensation biting your knuckles stifling a whimper.

“Raph, fuck.” You hissed quietly enough for him to hear grabbing his head holding him in place.

It only encouraged him more pushing his tongue into you, tasting your essence stroking your walls with his broad appendage. Looking down over his shoulders you could see him grinding his erection forcefully into the mattress of his bed trying to get much needed friction.

“Please.” You pleaded letting go of his head. “Please Raph, I need you now.”

Lifting his head from between your spread legs he gave you a smile that made you melt further into the mattress. Stalking up your body his massive member bobbed with his smooth movements a predatory look baring down on you as he settled his weight between your legs. His three fingers hand came up behind your head and grabbed your hair firmly and pulled back exposing your throat.

“I’m going to fill your cunt with every inch of me.” Smooth as silk me lowered his mouth to your throat and took a long lick from your collar bone to your ear as he pushed forward entering you with one forceful motion embedding his hard cock to the hilt deep inside your heat.

“Holy fuck, so goddamn tight.” He rumbled stilling to allow you to adjust.

With a mix of pain and pleasure you arched as far are your body would allow as your canal struggled to accommodate his girth. Tears welled in your eyes at the overpowering feeling of being so full of him brought you to the edge teetering at the brink, your body trembling for the release that was so close. Your fingers dug into the flesh of his shoulders breaking the skin struggling to breathe.

“Fucking move. I’m gonna…..” Before you could finish your sentence Raphael pulled back nearly exiting your body and thrust forward again. Feeling the bulbous head of his cock reach your cervix and his girth raking over your g-spot you peaked blinding you for a few moment from the force of the eruption. Your body went ridged clamping down on his thick member. Anticipating your scream his large hand covered your mouth as he worked up to a maddening rhythm.

Your orgasm was intense claiming every last ounce of your sanity feeling every inch of him slide in and out of your warmth. You knew Raphael wasn’t a touchy feely turtle, everything he did he poured every drop of his passion and fierce heart into it which made sex with him so amazing. He managed to be passionate yet ruthless as he took you pinning you down to the mattress and rutted into you grunting and rumbling with every piston of his hips. The press of his lips at your pulse point even sent you reeling. Your peak finally subsiding you reached for his face pulling him to your mouth claiming his lips kissing the muscled turtle with everything you were. He felt so good and tasted just as good. His eager tongue moved over yours deepening the kiss as his hips shifted gaining a new angle making you gasp into his mouth.

You could feel a deep rumble in his plastron vibrating against your chest as his hips started to move faster more frantic. Ripping his mouth from yours he clamped his eyes closed and let out a strangled moan as his hands fisted the sheets beside your head. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer.” He husked opening his eyes looking down at you his golden eyes ablaze with his dark soul.

“Then cum Raphael, but I want you to finish inside me. I want you to fill me with your cum.”

You watched his eyes widen and felt his hips falter as he rocketed over oblivion chasing his orgasm, “Shit I’m cumming.” Reaching under you he hoisted your legs up and over his shoulders and found his violent end at the new sensation and angle.

The new angle made the tip of his member strike the bundle of nerves at the top of your canal and you followed him into his peak reaching your orgasms together. This time Raph was too preoccupied with his own to stop your cry of bliss as you let loose as your walls constricted around his still pumping cock milking his release further. You could feel his warmth flood you as Raphael pumped load after load of hot white cum coating your womb with his essence.

With a final few thrusts of his hips and dripping with sweat Raphael dropped to your side gathering your still trembling body into his colossal arms. His hot breath ruffled your hair when his nose nuzzled your neck pressing wet kisses to the nap of your neck. You could feel him shaking himself as he came down from his high with you. You were going to be sore in the morning but you didn’t care. Taking a deep breath you noticed his scent more potent, more alluring, maybe because it was mixed with yours now.

His arms tightened around you and pulled you closer to his plastron and his lips ghosted your ear and a single word slipped passed his lips in a deep growl.

“Mine.”


End file.
